nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
T.A.T.u.
|Years_active = 1999–2011|Label = Neformat 2000–2004 Universal 2001–2006 Interscope 2002–2006 T.A. Music 2005 – present Soyuz Music 2008 Misteriya Zvuka 2009 Coqueiro Verde Record 2009 Pelo Music 2010 |Associated_acts = |Current_members = Lena Katina Yulia Volkova |Past_members = |URL = [http://www.tatu.ru www.tatu.ru] |Associated_acts = Neposedi}} t.A.T.u. ( ) was a pop duo formed in Moscow, Russia in 1999 by Ivan Shapovalov. The group consisted of Lena Katina and Yulia Volkova. They are the most successful Russian act to date. Their debut single "Ya Soshla S Uma" (Russian version of "All The Things She Said") was released in December 2000.TATU – Discography and Lyrics. Eng.tatysite.net. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. The single had a huge success in Russia and Eastern Europe. In early 2001, Shapovalov signed a recording contract with Universal Music Russia to release the debut album, 200 Po Vstrechnoy. It was released in May of that year and was certified multi-platinum in Russia and platinum in Europe, making t.A.T.u. the first musical act from Eastern Europe to get the IFPI platinum award. With the release of the English version of 200 Po Vstrechnoy, 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane, in late 2002, t.A.T.u. became the first group ever to get the IFPI Europe platinum award for the same album in two different languages. The album also got the diamond certification in Japan and gold in the United Kingdom and the United States. The album's lead single "All The Things She Said" spent four consecutive weeks at the number 1 spot in the UK Singles Chart, and topped the charts internationally. In May 2003, they represented Russia at the Eurovision Song Contest in Riga, Latvia, with "Ne Ver', Ne Boysia", where they placed third. After that, the band tried to record a second album during the Podnebesnaya show on Russian TV, but the album wasn't recorded and t.A.T.u. have parted ways with their producer Ivan Shapovalov. In late 2004, after Julia's first pregnancy, the band started to work on their follow-up again with the new manager Boris Renski. In October 2005, they released their second album, Dangerous and Moving, and its Russian counterpart, Lyudi Invalidy, which got platinum certification in Russia, and kicked off a worldwide promotional and concert tour. In 2006, the girls released a Best Of compilation, and then ventured on their own after negotiating out of their contract with Universal Music. The third Russian studio album, Vesyolye Ulybki, was released in October 2008 in Russia, and its English counterpart, Waste Management, in December 2009 digitally around the world. At the end of March 2011, the band was officially announced as disbanded. Julia and Lena are both working on their solo projects. History 1999–2000: Formation of t.A.T.u. Ivan Shapovalov and his friend/business partner Alexander Voitinskyi developed plans to create a musical project in Russia. With this idea in mind, Shapovalov and Voitinskyi organized auditions in Moscow in early 1999 for teenage female vocalists. By the end of auditioning, the partners narrowed their search down to ten girls, including ex-members of the group Neposedi, Lena Katina and Yulia Volkova. Both girls stood out among the others, especially because of their appearance and vocal experience, but the producers decided to start with 14 year-old Katina, who sang "It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette. Katina began recording demos, including "Yugoslavia", a song about NATO bombing of Yugoslavia.Voitinsky about Yugoslaviat.A.T.u.: «Мы и сейчас иногда целуемся!» // OK, № 20 (133), 2009 After the demos were cut, Shapovalov insisted that another girl be added to the project. Thus, in late 1999, 14 year old Volkova was added to the group. After completing the duo, the producers decided on the name "Тату" (Tatu). It refers to a shortened version of the Russian "Та любит Ту (Ta lyubit Tu)", meaning "She loves her".t.A.T.u. upstage Koizumi, Kan on live NTV show For the release of their first English-language album, they decided to go by t.A.T.u., using upper case letters and periods to differentiate between an already existing Australian band also named "Tatu." Over the next year, Katina and Volkova recorded songs with their producers. At some point, Voitinskyi left the project, and Shapovalov decided to sign Elena Kiper as co-producer and co-writer for their debut album. 2000–2003: 200 Po Vstrechnoy and 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane The first single was completed in Autumn 2000, entitled "Ya Soshla S Uma" (Figuratively, "I've lost my mind", released in English as "All The Things She Said"). It was not physically and formally released until December 2000. The song describes the turmoil in a girl's soul because she is in love with another girl, but is afraid, as society frowns upon this. She asks her parents for forgiveness. Elena Kiper has been credited with the song, and has said that the idea came to her when she fell asleep at her dentist's office, and had a dream in which she kissed another woman. She woke up with the words: "Ya soshla s uma." Ivan added the second phrase of the chorus "Mnye nuzhna Ona" ("I need her"). Their first album, 200 Po Vstrechnoy was released on May 21, 2001. Their second single was "Nas Ne Dogonyat" which was only released in music video form rather than as an official CD single. This was followed by the third single "30 Minut". The English version of the album was released in 2002 entitled 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane. The first single from this album was "All The Things She Said" released in October 2002 followed by "Not Gonna Get Us" released in May 2003. Also in May 2003, Ivan Shapovalov was arrested after arranging filming for the group in Moscow's Red Square despite his application for filming being refused. Shapovalov also attempted to film near London's Big Ben and various other locations. The footage that was recorded was later used for a music video for the song "Show Me Love",t.A.T.u.-show me love. YouTube. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. despite the song not being released in any country other than Poland. In May 2003, t.A.T.u. represented Russia at Eurovision Song Contest 2003, where they placed third. After the contest, Russia's Channel One complained that Irish broadcaster RTÉ (Ireland's national television broadcaster) had used a back-up jury, and that it had cost them victory. A statement by Channel One suggested that there are grounds to believe that the contest results could be much different for Russia. RTÉ responded by publishing the unused results of the Irish televote, which showed that had the jury not been used, Turkey would still have won. 2003–2004: Hiatus/ Reformation On 26 September 2003, the act released a compilation CD of remixes, titled Remixes. In November 2003, the CD was released in Russia, with two new tracks, and videos. The two new tracks were "Prostiye Dvizheniya" (which was previously released as a single but had not appeared on a commercial release before) and "Ne Ver, Ne Boysya." A DVD compilation of t.A.T.u.'s music videos and more titled Screaming for More was released on 24 November 2003. Anatomy of t.A.T.u. aired on Russian television on 12 December 2003. The documentary revealed that the girls were not lesbians, and chronicled the group as they took part in Eurovision, earlier in the year. In early 2004, t.A.T.u. legally broke their contract with Ivan Shapovalov and Neformat. In the months before the split, t.A.T.u. and Shapovalov were being filmed for a reality show on STS in Russia titled Podnebesnaya. The show chronicled the group as they were recording their second album, but to little success, with their producer, Ivan Shapovalov. The documentary aired on Russian television from January to March 2004. There were many rumors around the split until the show aired, which depicted the group leaving due to a lack of interest and care from their producer. They also claimed the quality of the music being produced was too low, and that Shapovalov was only interested in creating scandals. Volkova stated, "He Ivan spends his time thinking up scandals instead of planning our artistic work. I'm sure our fans would rather hear new songs and new albums than new scandals." Katina then stated, "He made us out to BE lesbians when we were just singing FOR lesbians. We wanted people to understand them and not judge them. That they are as free as anyone else." In one of the final episodes, Volkova mentioned returning to the U.S. in the following spring (Spring 2004), to record with new producers. However, soon after, she became pregnant, and recording was delayed. 2004–2006: Lyudi Invalidy / Dangerous and Moving On 23 September 2004, Volkova gave birth to Viktoria "Vika" Pavlovna Volkova. Volkova soon joined Katina and previous producer Sergio Galoyan in the studio. The group was backed by their record label, Universal Music International, in finding adequate songs and production to release a new album. In August 2005, "All About Us" and "Lyudi Invalidy" were announced to be the first singles from the English and Russian albums, respectively. t.A.T.u. released their second English album on 5 October 2005 titled Dangerous and Moving. Its Russian counterpart was released on 19 October, titled Lyudi Invalidy which received Platinum around the world. The second single was "Friend or Foe". Soon after the video was released, the group's management replaced drummer Roman Ratej with Steve Wilson, and appointed a new bassist, Domen Vajevec. On 17 April 2006, t.A.T.u. returned to reality TV in Russia with t.A.T.u. Expedition, which was broadcast on the Russian music channel Muz Tv. It chronicled the release of their second album, and recording the video for their third single, "Gomenasai" which was released during the airing of the show. t.A.T.u. performed in St. Petersburg, Russia on 28 April kicking off their Dangerous and Moving Tour. On 30 August 2006, the official website announced that the girls had left their record company, Universal/Interscope. On 21 November 2006, the region of the Komi Republic in Russia filed a lawsuit against t.A.T.u. over the album and song "Lyudi Invalidy" (translates to invalid people). Leonid Vakuev, a human rights representative for the Komi Republic, interpreted the song as being directed towards disabled people and cited words written in the booklet for the album, which said: " Invalidy do not know what it means to be a human being. They are fakes inside the human form. They do not live, but — function". Katina said, "Of course, we meant moral invalids, people who do not have a soul and human feelings." When asked if they had anything against disabled people, she stated that she finds it offensive to refer to people by that term, and added, "We take pictures together and make sure they have priority seats concerts." 2007–2009: Vesyolye Ulybki On 17 May 2007, t.A.T.u. issued a statement directed to their gay fans: "When t.A.T.u.'s second album came out, many of our fans of alternative sexual orientation thought that we lied and betrayed them. This is not true! We’ve never done that and we’ve always advocated love without boundaries." On 26 May, they flew out to Moscow to take part in the Moscow Gay Pride demonstration. On 12 September 2007 the group released the concert DVD "Truth". It was the group's first release since leaving Universal. In late 2007, "Beliy Plaschik", the lead single from their upcoming Russian-language album was released. The project was then known as "Upravleniye Otbrosami", which translates to "Waste Management". The second single, "220", made its radio premiere in May 2008 and the music video was released on their official YouTube channel on 5 June 2008. "Beliy Plaschik" and "220" were the main attractions on a special release known as "Hyperion-Plate", the first-ever EP from the band. The EP was released on 8 May 2008 and featured multimedia content including music, video, ringtones, wallpapers, and more. To promote the EP and their forthcoming album, t.A.T.u. performed live shows in Russia, Dubai, Italy, Egypt, and the United States. At the time of the "Hyperion-Plate" release, "Upravleniye Otbrosami / Управление отбросами" was scheduled to hit the stores in June 2008. The EP featured a poster which advertised that date, as well as a coupon redeemable for a discount on the album that expired on 30 June 2008. However, the release schedule abruptly stalled on 5 June 2008, when t.A.T.u.'s manager Boris Renski announced that Yulia Volkova was seriously ill. |publisher=Tatu.ru |date= |accessdate=2009-05-02}} Volkova's illness forced the cancellation of a concert in Santa Clara, CA, and the singer was not seen in public until the wedding of producer Sergey Konov on 5 July 2008. The band returned to work in late August, when it was reported that t.A.T.u. would be the face of fashion designer Marc Jacobs's fall and winter campaigns in Russia. On 9 September 2008, a press release appeared on the band's official website that declared that the forthcoming album would be titled "Vesyolye Ulybki" ("Happy Smiles") instead of "Upravleniye Otbrosami" ("Waste Management"). The name change reflected sarcastic comments about the state of the Russian music business made by Volkova and Katina in an interview with Moscow's Time Out Magazine. The press release also provided the track list of the album and an early version of its cover art, but still no confirmed release date was given. On 12 September, the album's third single, "You and I" made its debut on Love Radio. The press release disappeared from the site shortly afterward, only to re-appear on 8 October with a change made to the cover art --- where there was once the face of a smiling astronaut on the original design, a black square now appeared. On 15 October, t.A.T.u.'s website announced that "Vesyolye Ulybki" would be released on 21 October 2008, beginning with a special event at two Soyuz record stores in Moscow where fans could meet the girls and get their autographs. The album also went on pre-sale at the official t.A.T.u. web shop on 18 October, with a small number of buyers receiving a limited-edition postcard set as a prize. The songs were also made available internationally through the iTunes digital music store. Upon its release, it became apparent that the album essentially had two covers --- the astronaut cover was a slipcase, while the original design used for "Upravleniye Otbrosami" appeared inside. The black square from the press release had been hiding a Mars scene. On 23 October, t.A.T.u. appeared on Vladimir Polupanov's "The 7 Premieres" to promote their new album. They are also the subjects of an ongoing mini-reality series on the website Russia.ru. The show follows the girls in their daily lives, much like 2006's t.A.T.u. Expedition. On 21 October 2008 "Vesyolye Ulybki" was released internationally on the iTunes and Amazon music stores. On 28 November t.A.T.u were awarded the Legend of MTV at the MTV Russia Music Awards 2008. In March 2009, a statement was released on the band's site and MySpace stating that the band will no longer be a "full-time" project and that Katina and Volkova were working on solo projects. This post also mentioned that an extended version of Happy Smiles will be sold on their official website, a special version is being made for Amazon.com in jewel-case format with new remixes and that the album would be released on vinyl on the t.A.T.u shop. They also mentioned that the third video will be released on 17 April on MTV Russia. This video includes Yulia and Lena after filming the video for 220, riding off on motorcycles. While driving vigorously on their bikes they are surrounded by police officers and make the decision to drive their bikes into each other, choosing death over captivity. This video is "Snegopady" The girls performed a special concert at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 on the 10th of May. They were also included as an interval act on the 12th at the 1st semi finals, performing Not Gonna Get Us with the Russian Army Choir. 2009–2011: Waste Management / Break-up On July 13, the English version of "Snegopady", named "Snowfalls", was released to the playlist of MTV Baltic.Unofficial forum of group TATU. Forum.tatysite.net. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. On July 14, Snowfalls was released on Amazon.com's MP3 Store and is now on iTunes. On October 30, the English Version of the Beliy Plaschik video, "White Robe", was released on Coqueiro Verde Records official YouTube account. t.A.T.u's official website announced that the video was up for voting on MTV Brazil on November 10, 2009. t.A.T.u. Eng News. Tatu.ru. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. t.A.T.u. Eng News. Tatu.ru. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. The video for "White Robe" premiered in high quality on t.A.T.u's official YouTube channel on November 30, 2009. On December 3, the "White Robe" video reached the number one position on MTV Brazil. The album is also confirmed to be released in Russia at the end of the year. The third single off "Waste Management" is going to be Sparks, the English counterpart of "220". It will be released in Brazil and on t.A.T.u.'s official Youtube account in HD, the release date was April 13, 2010. The video is cut in a slightly different way to that of the 220 video, says Insider (informant from the official web page) and the released video has the performance of the girls lip-syncing in English. It was announced on tatu.ru that the release in Southern America by Coqueiro Verde records has been delayed though management has no info on this, however the Russian edition (the English songs but case notes in Russian) will be available to order from the tatu.ru online store from the 14th December. Coqueiro Verde records said the album will be released in Argentina & Chile on the 1st of February, 2010 & will also release in Colombia on the 8th of March, 2010. On March 31, 2010, a contest will be launched in which fans will be able to remix their favorite t.A.T.u songs from the new album. The winning mixes will be included on an upcoming remix album.http://www.kroogi.com/home/tatu On 13 April 2010 t.A.T.u. released their third single "Sparks" and premiered it on Youtube on 13 April.t.A.T.u. Sparks (EN) music video. YouTube (2010-04-13). Retrieved on 2011-02-10. Yulia made headlines in Russia with a recent interview where she expressed her opinion on Lena's solo career, "She Lena has the right to do it t.A.T.u. songs, but it's so stupid, absolutely stupid. If you do a solo career, it means that you do your own work. Her stuff, that she makes, I think, is silly and very soon her career will wither away and disappear." Yulia Volkova calls Katina's solo project "silly" ! (Subtitled). YouTube (2010-07-17). Retrieved on 2011-02-10. Lena responded to this interview via her Youtube Page, "I saw Yulia's interview. Of course I got upset. But I want to tell everybody that I have a completely opposite attitude towards the whole situation, Yulia's project included. I believe she's a very talented person and I sincerely hope that she'll be successful in all the things she plans. I guess some of you were waiting for my comment about this, so it was the comment to the situation and to the discussion on the forum." Video Blog / Returning to LA. YouTube (2010-04-16). Retrieved on 2011-02-10. In July, Lena made an appearance on a radio station where she was asked about the future of the duo. Lena responded by saying, "Life has changed a lot. Yulia and I are working on our projects now. I, for one, will be traveling to Los Angeles this Saturday, where I will keep working on my album. And I'm preparing a big show in San Francisco in September, so now we are not planning to reform t.A.T.u., certainly not in the near future. Now we really want to concentrate only on our own projects." • t.A.T.u. • Newestatus •: Interview:Lena katina(Radio Expres). Newestatus.blogspot.com (2004-02-26). Retrieved on 2011-02-10. Lena Katina and her full band performed her first live major solo show in San Francisco on September 17, 2010.NovoeRadio – #1 Russian Radio in America – Summer Climax 2010 – Lena Katina / t.A.T.u. Summerclimax.com. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. At the end of March, t.A.T.u. management released a press release on their official website declaring t.A.T.u. over. Due to conflicts between the girls, and both wanting to pursue solo careers, the band was officially announced as disbanded. They finalised the band's discography with a double remix album for Waste Management. The management thanked fans for their loyalty over the past 12 years of the band's history. Italic text Production companies/management When t.A.T.u. was first formed by Shapovalov, Neformat was created as the group's production company, with Shapovalov and Renski at the head. In 2004, the company was dissolved when t.A.T.u. left Shapovalov. T.A. Music Since 2005, T.A. Music has been the Moscow-based production company of t.A.T.u. The liner notes that accompanied the release of Dangerous and Moving said that the company was composed of t.A.T.u., Boris Renski, Dasha Mischenko, and Andrey Artischev. After t.A.T.u. broke ties with Universal Music in 2006, it was announced in 2008 that T.A. Music would become the duo's record label, although only currently in the Russian market. T.A. Music was the label under which Happy Smiles was released internationally on iTunes. T.A. Music will now act as the label and management company for Lena Katina's solo project. Since Snegopady/Snowfalls release their label T.A . Music have sold rights of Waste Management to a South American label. So far they have only released the English version of White Robe. Their 3rd International album was meant to be released one the 15th in physical form, however this target wasn't reached. The version with Russian credits was released to shop.taty.ru. On hiatus In March 2009, an Insider statement was released on the band's site and MySpace stating that the band will be sidelined, and that the girls were working on solo projects. It also mentioned that an extended version of Vesyolye Ulybki will be sold on their official website, a special version is being made for Amazon.com in jewel-case format with new remixes, and that the album would be released on vinyl on the t.A.T.u shop. They also mentioned that the third video will be released by the end of March or beginning of April 2009. This video, for the single Snegopady, has since been released. Band members ;Current * Yulia Volkova * Lena Katina * Sven Martin — Keyboard, musical director (2002–present) * Troy MacCubbin — Guitars (2002–2010) * Steve Wilson — Drums (2006–present) * Domen Vajevec — Bass (2006–present) ;Former * Roman Ratej — Drums (2003–2006) Discography Studio Albums * 200 Po Vstrechnoy (2001) * 200 Km/h in the Wrong Lane (2002) * Dangerous and Moving (2005) * Lyudi Invalidy (2005) * Vesyolye Ulybki (2008) * Waste Management (2009) Compilation *''Remixes'' (2003) *''The Best'' (2006) *''Waste Management Remixes'' (2011) Filmography * You and I (2011) *''Anatomy of t.A.T.u.'' (2004) *''Screaming for More'' (2004) Tours * 200 Po Vstrechnoy Tour (2001–2002) * Show Me Love Tour (2003) * Dangerous And Moving Tour (2005–2007) References and footnotes External links * t.A.T.u. Official Site Category:T.A.T.u. Category:Russian dance musicians Category:Russian pop music groups Category:Musical duos Category:Russian techno Category:Girl groups Category:Russian Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 2003 Category:Musical groups established in 1999 Category:Russian-language singers Category:English-language singers Category:World Music Awards winners Category:LGBT-themed musical groups Category:Article Feedback Pilot Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2011 ar:تاتو bg:Тату ca:T.A.T.u. cs:Tatu (popové duo) cy:T.A.T.u. da:T.A.T.u. de:T.A.T.u. et:T.A.T.u. el:Tatu es:T.A.T.u. eo:T.A.T.u. eu:T.A.T.u. fa:تتو (گروه موسیقی‌) fr:T.A.T.u. gl:T.A.T.u. ko:타투 (음악 그룹) hr:T.A.T.u. id:T.A.T.u. it:T.A.T.u. he:ט.א.ט.ו. la:T.A.T.u. lv:T.A.T.u. lt:T.A.T.u. hu:T.A.T.u nah:T.A.T.u. nl:T.A.T.u. ja:T.A.T.u. no:T.A.T.u. pl:T.A.T.u. pt:T.A.T.u. ro:T.A.T.u. ru:Тату (группа) sah:Тату simple:T.A.T.u fi:T.A.T.u. sv:T.A.T.u. tl:T.A.T.u. tr:T.A.T.u. uk:Тату (гурт) vi:T.A.T.u. zh:T.A.T.u.